


morning

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just some good old fluff, Suggestive Themes, ahsoka is in her 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: he chuckled, it these moments that make him forget of the war going on outside the walls, in these moments he forgot that it was just two people who suffered more then anyone at the hands of the emperor. in these moments he and ahsoka were just two people in their own little world, one he wished was true on the outside, but that’s all the more reason to fight and defeat sidious, so they could make it a reality.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	morning

Waking up after a good eight hours of sleep with no nightmares of the sort and a comfortable bed was something Maul wasn’t used to, at least not until a couple of years ago that is. He was so used to the cold and hard ground or metal table he found to rest his body, it would prove useless as nightmares woke him up and kept him awake; not to mention the rage for Kenobi’s demise kept him up as well. 

It had been three years since the rise of the Galactic Empire, three years since the fall of the Jedi and the Republic, three years since he had formed an alliance with former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano which to his surprise, had run much more smoothly then he thought.

It was no secret that they didn’t trust each other from the start, with all the horrible acts Maul had done and with Ahsoka being...well a former Jedi of course and keeping her beliefs which rattled him to no end. Of course her opinion of the Jedi Order itself had changed ever since she left, but she still fought for peace. 

Peace. A construct so foreign to Maul that he scoffed at the idea. There was no peace, law or order; he told her this before and it caused them both to rile up at each other. Not exactly a good thing to have when they’re trying to work together.

They had spent three years together and their trust had grown greatly, enough that they were currently sharing a bed in one of Maul’s hideouts. Some were luxurious while some were not, it didn’t really bother Maul, as long as it served his purpose he didn’t care how it looked. The one they were in now was done up nicely, clean maroon walls with a holoprojector at the side of the room, next to a wardrobe where Maul kept some extra clothing in case he ever needed it; which now had some for Ahsoka. A door leading to a refresher on the other side, which was larger then they expected it to be. 

The wall the bed was pressed against was almost filled with a large window, covered by black curtains. Little gaps let in the bright light of the sun rising in the sky. 

Maul looked at the Togruta that occupied the bed with him, she was on her side facing him with such a peaceful expression as she slept. He remembers the first time they had to share a bed together and she kept as far as away from his as possible, body solid as a rock which he found highly amusing. When he woke she was facing him and closer then before, when she woke up she immediately put distance between them and spoke nothing of it - again, amusing. 

But now over the last three years she had gotten comfortable with his presence and body that she didn’t put much distance between them as before, he quite liked it when they were close together as he could feel the warmth radiating off her, and the sound of her heartbeat. Reassuring him that she was here besides him, alive and helping him; that it wasn’t a dream.

Her breathing was quiet and soft, their bodies were close so it didn’t take much for him to reach out and caressed her cheek, she twitched at the touch but soon relaxed. Thumb brushing over the white marking on the skin, he found all her markings fascinating, it only added more to her beauty.

Yes Maul wasn’t shy to admit that Ahsoka was beautiful, he had known this a couple of months after working with her. In the way she fought and in the way she relaxed, everything about her was exquisite that she couldn’t help but stare in awe. Of course he didn’t tell her this until the end of year was coming close, and instead of being angry or disgusted like he imagined her to be, she instead giggled and thanked him. To his surprise she commented on his own looks, basically saying he was charming and handsome. Their relationship went higher in another stage where they were comfortable with actually teasing and flirting with one another; it wasn’t something Maul expected but one he welcomed instantly. 

The light of sun shined brighter and Maul knew it was time to get up and start the day, normally Ahsoka would be up by now but sleep had taken her far longer then normal.

He nudged her gently. “Ahsoka.”

All she gave was a twitch and he tried again. “Ahsoka.”

A grumble came from her and his lips tugged, he said her voice in a louder tone. “Ahsoka. Ahsoka it’s time to get up.”

“Five more minutes.” She muttered and buried herself into the bed, he looked at her amusement before nudging her a bit harder, earning a groan from her.

“Ahsoka-”

“Five more minutes.”

He chuckled, it these moments that make him forget of the war going on outside the walls, in these moments he forgot that it was just two people who suffered more then anyone at the hands of the Emperor. In these moments he and Ahsoka were just two people in their own little world, one he wished was true on the outside, but that’s all the more reason to fight and defeat Sidious, so they could make it a reality. 

She moved her body so that a knee comes up from the covers, he has known long enough of the weird positions Ahsoka sleeps in, her flexibility comes into place in such a weird moment that sometimes he can’t help but either laugh, or wonder how the hell she’s comfortable like that.

Her new position really emphasised her ass under the covers, Maul isn’t shy at the way he looks and thinks of her body, she knows this. Which is why when he thinks of using it against her- 

“You even think about slapping my ass and I’ll unscrew your legs and hide them again.”

He snickered, oh yes he loved her fiery spirit, it is one of the many things he admired about her; as well as one to rile her up. He loved it when she furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at him. She looked like a warrior ready to fight no matter what, and it made him shiver in delight. 

“We need to get up.”

“Ugh.” She buried her head in her pillow, careful not to affect her breathing. “Don’t want to.”

“Ahsoka-”

“No.”

“Now your acting like a child.” He huffed but there was no anger or irritation in his voice, no he was still amused by the whole thing. She kneed him firmly against the side of his torso, causing a low laugh from his lips. 

“I’m tired.” She groaned. She’s just proved his point.

He rolled his eyes before leaning up and rubbed his hand against her back, she melted at the touch and signed in content, turning on her side to face him again. He then pinched her, making her jump and growl in displeasure. 

“Maul.” She said in a warning tone, he grinned. 

“As I have told you before My Lady, you need to get up.”

“And like I said before My Lord, five more minutes.” 

Well she obviously won’t get up anytime soon, not unless he changes tactics. His eyes ranked over her body, eyes falling on the skin beneath her chin and on her throat. One who doesn’t know Ahsoka wouldn’t think anything of it, but luckily Maul does know. 

Grinning wickedly he leaned down, grabbing her wrists as he placed his lips against the area, a gasp escaped her followed by a giggle when he nips. 

“Maul.” She managed to say his name in giggles. “Maul, stop-” A gasp. “Stop it.”

He only hummed as he continued, going harder and pulled her against him. Ahsoka’s body starts to shake as she laughs, twisting to get free of the Zabrak male. 

“Maul!” She laughed, and it’s music to his ears. “Ok come on-! Maul. Stop it!”

His grin grew as her laughs get louder, her giggles increase and her breathing becomes heavy. But he won’t stop, drunk of her laughs and wide smile that made his heart leap in joy.

“Ok ok! I’ll wake up!” She surrendered. Maul gives a few more nips before pulling away, keeping his grin as she regains her breath back. She glared at him with irritation, but there’s joy and playfulness in there as well. 

“Finally.” He teased and let out of her wrists, she playfully smacks him on his chest. “Now,” He said as he leaned up and stared down at her. “I’m going to freshen up and you better be out of this bed by the time I come back.”

She groans. “Yes Dad.”

“Why Ahsoka, I never knew you were one of those who want to use _Daddy_ in bed.” The pillow hits against the closed door, his small laugh echoing through the room. He didn’t take long in the refresher, after all it was only his chest and teeth that needed attending to. He rubbed his chest dry and walks out to see- 

He bit back a groan. Ahsoka moved an inch from her position. Still tucked away in bed and going back to sleep.

Well this obviously can’t stand, Maul wasn’t one for pranks but after spending enough time with Ahsoka he found the joy in it. So really what was happening right now was her fault even more, she should have never introduced him to such things. He went back in the refresher and turned the water down to it’s lowest point, of course it made Maul shiver but it will be worth it in the end. 

He didn't dry himself and made his way over, lifting her up as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, the freezing cold of his skin and water hitting against her back like thunder. 

“Maul!” She squealed. “What the fuck?!”

“Language.”

“Your freezing! Let go!” She moved against him, his hold on her only tightened the more she struggled. He was grinning from ear to ear as she helplessly tried to get away from him, her hands desperately trying to push him off. 

“If you had gotten up before then this wouldn’t have happened.” 

She groaned loudly, clearly displeased. “Ok ok fine!” I’ll get up this time, for real.”

“Promise?” He said against her leku, the blue stripes quickly darkening, he found it absolutely _adorable_ on how they acted when she was embarrassed.

“I promise, now let me go.” 

He put her down gently so she stood, in an instant she turned and glared at him. He’s still smug and amused by the whole ordeal, which furthers her irritation.

“You didn’t need to go that far.”

“I did actually. I told you many times to get up, you said you would but you didn’t.” He shrugged “Don’t lie next time.”

“Your such a child.” She rolled her eyes, the water dripping down his bare chest getting her attention, eyes watching the trail go down his collarbone all the way to where the metal meets his flesh. Maul noticed this, he had caught her many times looking at him like that; with want and need. There weren't many times where Maul wished he had something _there_ , but with Ahsoka - well that changed. 

His arms are still around her and he pulled her, so close to him that she had to put her hands on his chest to make sure they weren’t that close. “Enjoying the view.”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes at him again and let her fingers trace circles over a small batch of skin. She frowned. “Your cold.”

“Perhaps you could warm me up then.” He smirks.

“How come, without a dick, you still get horny?”

“Your just that special.”

She groaned once again. “Stop being a sap.” She pushed him away and made her way to the refresher, muttering under her breath. “Now I wished that I let you slapped my ass instead of this.” 

“The offer’s still there.” He calls out, she gives him the finger before the door closes behind her.

He laughs. They might be late, but at least they had some fun before entering the battlefield once more.


End file.
